


Don't Take Him

by Sevensmommy



Series: Danny/Linda Reagan Drabble series [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is hurt on the job and Linda worries she might lose him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Him

She was sitting in his hospital room listen to the beeping of the machines that were helping to keep him alive or at the very least telling her that he is still alive. She can’t tear eyes from him afraid that if she did that when she looked back he would be gone. She is so scared that at any moment she could lose him and then she doesn’t know what she would do or how she would go on. She continues to watch him as she prays that he not be taken her and the boys and the rest of the Regan family.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 4/?


End file.
